Operating a motor vehicle in reverse can be a frustrating and difficult task. These frustrations largely result from a drivers' inability to see objects behind the vehicle while proceeding in reverse despite rearview mirrors and windows. The areas blocked from a driver's view are the result of the vehicle structure due to dead angle areas hidden from view through the vehicles' mirrors (referred to as blind spots), and because of other causes.
The increasing popular sport utility vehicle (“SUV”) suffers from an even higher degree of difficulty in seeing during an attempt to travel in reverse as compared to a passenger vehicle. To aid the driver in becoming more aware of the surroundings behind the SUV, rearview camera systems have been proposed. Such camera systems provide a display of the rearview camera image to the driver. Such camera systems use a wide angle lens that distorts the rearview image.